


「本马达」一根牙刷（pwp一发完）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 频频出墙的小呆呆需要被惩罚- -





	「本马达」一根牙刷（pwp一发完）

Ben去夏威夷拍戏的第两个月又三天了。Matt在日历上画个大大的叉，若有所思一会儿，轻轻叹了声气。

两个人的生活总要有一方妥协，Ben去拍戏的时候就轮到Matt在家带孩子。

孩子们很乖，还有保姆帮忙，Matt除了逗他们玩，送他们上下学外，不需要操什么心。在游乐园玩了一下午，晚上吃完饭，小家伙们就累得早早上床睡觉了。

Matt也很累，但是另一半不在，家里和心里都空空荡荡的，身体上也觉得很空虚，尽管出发去夏威夷的前一晚，Ben抱着他狠狠做够了两个月的份。

这是以Ben的标准来衡量的分量，那么实际上，就绝对不止两个月了。

年轻时他们肆无忌惮了好一阵，过火的次数两个人两只手数不过来，不过Matt四十岁以后，就很少由着Ben乱来了。这次是久违的搞了一整夜，直到现在Matt股间和腰侧还记得那晚疯狂的酥麻和抽搐，时间褪去得越久不但没有平息烧过的欲火，反而因为思念显得越发空虚。Matt在卫生间刷牙时又叹了声气。

刷完牙，把牙刷放回玻璃杯里的手忽然顿了下。

通透的玻璃杯中，旁边还有一把一模一样只是颜色不同的另一只牙刷。他和另一个人一起生活的证明，除此之外，还有一样的拖鞋，一样的杯碗，甚至一样的T恤和睡衣，有的连尺寸都一样，因为Ben喜欢看对Matt来说过于宽大的衣服在他身上晃晃荡荡，随意一个抬手转身的时候，领口从肩膀上滑下来，露出一块赤裸的肌肤。

简单来说，Ben就是喜欢借机突袭他。这个花样玩了二十年，依然乐此不疲。

谁让Matt身高有限，骨架又小呢。即使现在他不像年轻时那样单薄了，依然比大部分人小一整圈。

想到这里，Matt捏住那支属于Ben的牙刷，恶狠狠把它从玻璃杯里拿了出来。

 

确认女儿们和小儿子确实都睡了，Matt锁上卧室门，踮着脚钻进被窝里。

如果不是真的很想念Ben，他是绝对不会这么做的。Matt握着牙刷想，然后闭上眼，很羞涩地把Ben每天刷牙用的东西放进了自己的口里。

上面还有淡淡的柠檬薄荷味，是他们共同用的牙膏的味道。过了最初的僵硬羞涩后，情动促进分泌出过多的口水，Matt不得不含着牙刷用力吸了一口，咽下口水。一定是他的错觉，恍惚尝到了Ben口中常有的烟草味道。

这个认知清楚提醒着他此刻在做的羞耻的事，Matt心跳得厉害，握着牙刷的手心也湿出一层汗，他睁开眼，像平时望着身上的男人一般静静看着天花板，把手里的刷柄往口中又推进一截。

似乎顶到了喉咙，Matt几乎把整根牙刷都含进去了，因为太羞耻，蓝眼睛里流出一两滴眼泪。他吸了吸鼻子，有些委屈地把牙刷拿了出来，心里埋怨Ben让他干出这么尴尬的蠢事，但是无法忽视的是，他的下身已经有了反应，只能委屈地继续下去了。

没开灯的房间里很暗，Matt悄悄在被子底下张开双腿，把湿漉漉的刷头对准下面那个习惯被进入的位置。

已经被他舔得很湿了，不过无机质的坚硬塑料牙刷依然被身体本能排斥着。Matt思考了片刻要不要套个安全套在上面，他不是很清楚家里的安全套放在哪里，依稀回忆起每次Ben好像都是从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，但是套套他们用的很少，不知道床头柜里有没有。

躺在床上挣扎了会儿，Matt还是懒得起身伸手去拿，默默对Ben说了声对不起，回来一定给你用新的牙刷。于是手上用力，最粗大的刷头终于被挤进了Matt的后穴里。

“嗯⋯⋯”

卧室里低低传开绵软的轻哼。

其实比起Ben粗大的家伙来说，牙刷实在有些微不足道，不过一列列密集硬挺的刷毛在体内刮擦的异样感觉还是伴着羞耻感传到他的神经末梢上。

出神的蓝眼睛复又闭上，一滴细细的清泪从眼尾滑了下来。Matt左手的动作没停，被调教二十年的身体习惯性夹紧插入肠道的异物，不知不觉张开唇小口喘息着。

刷毛终于找到体内最有感觉的敏感带，一直含着声音的喉咙破开一声咛叫，Matt不受控制地对着那里使劲抽插几下，尚未完全褪去的高潮余韵迅速从身体里露头，Matt听到越发湿泞的摩擦声，脸上的温度也越来越烫人，一个不留神，牙刷因为太过用力从穴口滑落，不知怎么，Matt忽然想起Ben在他体内进出时经常开的一个玩笑。

“全好莱坞是不是只有我发现了你这饱满堪比卡戴姗家族的屁股？本来就肉厚，现在年纪大了长肥了，这里也更肥润了，如果不是我够大够长，都捅不穿这里吧？”

闭嘴。

Matt对着空气小声咒骂，重新把牙刷塞进自己屁股里。

然而脑中却不能自已地浮现出Ben握住他的两片臀瓣掰开狠操进来的画面。

绷紧的腰顺势抬了起来，好像有人正操控着那里一般。Matt的表情像完全陷入往日狂热的情潮里，着迷地回忆和爱人共赴云雨的感觉，抓紧床单的右手慢慢掀开睡衣衣摆，摸到自己早就挺立的奶头，捏紧。

 

蠕动的被团颤抖了好一阵，终于慢慢平息下来。

Matt从被团里探出头，重重舒了口气。

不知道Ben有什么魔力，哪怕只是沾上他的气味都能让自己这么欲仙欲死。

Matt拿出湿得一塌糊涂的牙刷，高潮中他好像是感受到有东西喷到自己手上，大概真的是做多了，肠道里也会分泌水液。他用毛刺刺的牙刷头蹭蹭刚射完还没完全软下来的阴茎，巨大的快感刺激，他又颤抖着哼了几声，才慢腾腾打开床头灯，准备收拾收拾满足睡了。

起身的时候猛然看到对面柜子上新多出来的玩偶小熊吓了一跳。真是的，Ben还把他当成小孩子，说什么自己走了要留个替代品陪他。

Matt望着毛绒熊漆黑晶亮的黑眼珠做了个鬼脸，起身走进卫生间。

 

这个牙刷肯定不能给Ben再用了，不过他还可以再用，在Ben又外出的时候。

聪明如Matt，牙刷被他藏在一个肯定不会被找到的地方，即使是Ben也不会知道他的这个小秘密。

 

一个月后，Ben终于结束拍摄任务回到家，连着好几天把Matt做得晕头转向，这个小秘密很快连Matt自己都不记得了，然而就在这个时候，某天早上，Ben突然笑得痞坏兮兮的翻出罪证质问他。

“难怪上次我一回来牙刷就换了，你看鞋盒里怎么会有这把就牙刷呢？你是不是用他做什么坏事了？快老实交代，争取宽大处理。”

 

Matt想了好长时间，也不知道Ben为什么会翻出这把牙刷。只能归结为自己运气太差，做坏事果然是会被抓的。

 

又过了几年，Ben电脑坏了，送修回来硬盘里多了个文件夹，Matt检查电脑无意中发现点开来看。望着无声画面里蠕动的被团惊得好一阵说不出话。

 

 

Fin


End file.
